Youmu Konpaku
Summary Youmu Konpaku (魂魄 妖夢, Konpaku Youmu) is Yuyuko Saigyouji's gardener and attendant. A half-human, half-phantom, she was trained in the art of swordplay by the previous gardener, Youki Konpaku, and took over his position once he disappeared. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Youmu Konpaku Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Half-Human, Half-Phantom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Expert Swordswoman, Afterimage Creation, Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers that reflect projectiles), Energy Projection, Empathic and Mind Manipulation (All ghosts can affect one's heart with just their words), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can damage Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks, and she can send ghosts to Nirvana, preventing them from reincarnating), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (While her Phantom half was unaffected by the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it, her human half was driven insane), Longevity Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Should be comparable to the likes of Reimu, Marisa, and Sakuya. Likely comparable to Yuyuko, as her most powerful servant) Speed: Massively FTL+ (One of the fastest people in Gensokyo, and thus superior to Reimu or Marisa) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Superior to Tenshi) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universall+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range, at least tens of meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) Standard Equipment: *'Roukanken and Hakurouken:' Youmu wields two blades, a katana, Roukanken, and a wakizashi, Hakurouken. Roukanken has the power to cut through spirits and ghosts, while Hakurouken can dispel the "confusion" of those it cuts, causing humans only minor harm while sending ghosts to Nirvana. Intelligence: Average. Though she proves proficient with the sword, she is easily manipulated by those around her. Weaknesses: Youmu's swordsmanship, though strong, is considered incomplete due to her master's disappearance. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Skill Cards: *'Crescent Moon Slash:' Youmu counterattacks with Roukanken by slashing upwards. *'Heart Excerpt Slash:' Youmu dashes forwards to cut down her opponent, aiming at their feet. *'Insightful Sword:' After catching her opponent's attack with Hakurouken, Youmu cuts through them with Roukanken. *'Lotus Posture Slash:' With a slash, Youmu sends a wave of energy forwards at her opponent. *'Lower Realm Reflection Slash:' With a slash of Hakurouken, Youmu creates a barrier that reflects projectiles. *'Phosphoric Slash:' Youmu releases a short-ranged burst of energy from Roukanken. *'Preaching Avici:' Breaking her stance, Youmu grabs her opponent so that they can't get away so that she can easily follow up. *'Slashing a Flower Upon One's Head:' Youmu jumps into the air and slashes down at her enemy's head. *'Spirit Medium's Bind:' Youmu's Phantom half flies forwards, ramming into her opponent. *'Strange Half-Body:' Youmu's Phantom half fires a series of projectiles at her target. *'Transmigration Slash:' Youmu performs a quick series of sword slashes. *'Wicked Soul:' Youmu's Phantom half glows and strikes at her opponent from its location. Spell Cards: *'Hesitation-Cutting Sword "Slash of Departing from Hesitation":' Filling Roukanken with destructive energy, Youmu creates a massive sword of light and destructive power and uses it to mow down everything in front of her with a single swing of her blade. *'Human Knowledge Sword "Turning Angel Cut":' Youmu moves faster than can be tracked, seeming to travel instantly and release danmaku every time she dashes. *'Human Oni "Slash of the Eternal Future":' After knocking her opponent into the air with a single slash, Youmu jumps into the air along with them and slashes them apart with a rapid series of attacks from all directions. She finishes with a slash from below that knocks her opponent into the air. *'Human Sign "Slash of Present World":' Youmu steps forward, and then dashes through her opponent with a single slash, cutting them down. *'Life-Cutting Sword "Slash of Nether Meditation":' Youmu channels destructive power in the form of a bright light through Roukanken, and slashes her opponent with it. *'"Matsuyoi-Reflecting Satellite Slash":' Using the light of the moon, Youmu surrounds herself with a ring of energy and rains danmaku down on her surroundings as she categorically dashes and slashes through her opponent wherever they move. *'Reincarnation Sword "Slash of Circular Vicissitude":' Youmu repeatedly cuts down her opponent with circular slashes while advancing before dashing through them and slashing at their feet. *'Soul Sign "Wheel of Pain of the Living and Dead":' Youmu's Phantom half transforms into a copy of her core body and copies her movements at a slight delay, attacking her opponent alongside her. *'Spirit-Cutting Sword "Slash of Ascension to Buddhahood":' With both Roukanken and Hakurouken, Youmu cuts through her opponent, causing an explosion of energy that reaches into the sky. *'Sword Skill "Cherry Blossom Flashing":' Youmu dashes forwards and cuts through her opponent, a slash accompanied by the flashing of falling cherry blossoms. *'Voidness Sword "Slash Clearing the Six Senses":' After blocking an attack with Hakurouken, Youmu dashes around her opponent so quickly that there seems to be six of her, five of which attack her opponent from all angles while the real Youmu appears from the air and slashes through them vertically. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Afterimage Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Good Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Loyal Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2